


Unexpected

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim gently teases Spock about his tummy. So Spock teases right back.





	Unexpected

Jim was nestled up against his Vulcan’s side in bed, as per usual, idly rubbing Spock’s chest and stomach. Spock was purring unabashedly.

Then Jim realized there was a slight curve to Spock’s normally flat belly. He began to giggle.

”What is so amusing, _ashayam_?”

Jim gently poked the slight paunch. “You seemed to have picked up a little extra weight here, sweetheart,” he chuckled.

There was a brief pause, then Spock replied, “Naturally. After all, I am carrying your child.”

Jim’s head whipped around in shock. “WHAT?!” he exclaimed, panicking.

A crafty smirk bloomed across Spock’s face. “I believe the appropriate human phrase is...’Gotcha.’”

”Oh, YOU-!” Jim ruffled his husband’s hair, pretending to be angry. Then he laughed and kissed him.


End file.
